In the active matrix liquid crystal display (AM-LCD), each pixel has a thin film transistor (TFT), which may adjust the brightness of each pixel independently, thereby increasing the display effect of the liquid crystal display. A gate on array (GOA) technology is generally used in AM-LCD. GOA technology is a technology for manufacturing the gate scan driving circuit of TFT on a substrate. By using GOA technology, it may decrease the panel frame and the product cost.
As a result of GOA technology, the TFT temperature in the gate scan driving circuit of TFT varies easily with the ambient temperature. When the TFT temperature varies, the electron mobility of the TFT drifts with the variation of the temperature, such that the gate scan driving signal of the TFT fluctuates, and then the grayscale of the liquid crystal display may be non-uniform, and the display quality is decreased. In order to solve the above problems, the current technique generally use an external temperature sensor, the gate scan driving voltage of the TFT is modulated by monitoring the substrate temperature using the temperature sensor. However, since the substrate temperature detected by the temperature sensor is inconsistent with the actual temperature of the TFT in GOA circuit inside the substrate, the substrate temperature detected by the external temperature sensor can not accurately reflect the actual temperature of the TFT in GOA circuit inside the substrate, such that overcompensation or undercompensation of the gate scan driving voltage of the TFT occurs, thereby decreasing the display effect of the screen of the liquid crystal display.